


Quirk

by PlotDotOh (TheCheerfulPornographer)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Culture, F/M, Ficlet, Holodecks/Holosuites, Role Reversal, Shame, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheerfulPornographer/pseuds/PlotDotOh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With trembling hands, Quark inserts the datarod into the slot.  Looking furtively behind himself to check that no one is there, he calls up the hidden second program.  His <em>special</em> program.  </p>
<p>The one that nobody can ever know about.</p>
<p>The truth is, Quark has a fetish — and not just any fetish.  This one's so horrifying and bizarre that even other Ferengis would be disgusted by it.  But it's been a rough day at the bar, and tonight he really needs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirk

With trembling hands, Quark inserts the datarod into the slot. Looking furtively behind himself to check that no one is there, he calls up the hidden second program. His _special_ program. 

The one that nobody can ever know about.

The truth is, Quark has a fetish — and not just any fetish. This one's so horrifying and bizarre that even other Ferengis would be disgusted by it. But it's been a rough day at the bar, and tonight he really needs it.

He taps the button, and the simulation shimmers into view. It's a domestic scene, the interior of a typical Ferengi home. Seated at the table with her back toward Quark is a beautiful Ferengi woman. Her ears are perfectly rounded, the lobes delicate and narrow; her teeth, Quark knows from experience, are delightfully sharp and even-spaced.

She's wearing a handsome, well-cut suit made of rich, colorful cloth, shot through with strands of silver and gold.

"Erga, my love!" Quark cries out, his voice trembling. "It's so good to see you."

"Shut up, Quark," she demands curtly, in a lovely nasal voice. "Can't you see that I'm in the middle of some very delicate negotiations with the Chok'tai Consortium?" As she half-turns, a screen becomes visible on the table in front of her.

"So sorry, my love," Quark says humbly, half-bowing. He can feel his loins already stirring at the sight of that tantalizing, fabric-draped form.

"Well, you should be," Erga says. She turns around, and says something in Bolian to the person on the screen. Quark stands back for a moment and admires his love's skillful deployment of the 273rd Rule of Acquisition: "Speak your customer's own language if you want to gain their trust." 

Erga is a brilliant and successful businesswoman, and Quark is proud to be her husband.

"Quark," she snarls after a few seconds, "I'm getting a headache. Get over here and give me oo-mox!"

"Right away, dear!" He rushes over to her side and begins massaging her lobes deftly. Erga's shoulders relax and she moans slightly. 

She exchanges another few words with the Chok'tai representative, and then she smiles; apparently the negotiations have gone well. "Quark," she says, as the screen finally goes dark, "I'm starting to remember why I keep you around now. You talk too much, but you give damned good oo-mox!"

"Thank you, my love," Quark says, stroking her large and perfect ears. And this is wrong, it's so _wrong_ ; Quark would be ruined if anyone found out. But he can't deny the excitement that rises up inside him at the sight of a well-dressed Ferengi woman, skillfully conducting business.

He vows to himself that this will be the last time, but even as he thinks it, he knows that he'll end up coming back. Just like every time before.

It's okay, though; it's fine. He's got his perversion under control. 

Everything will be okay, as long as nobody ever, _ever_ finds out.


End file.
